Big & Blue, Wet Trip
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A shark form, best mates with the Shark Trio, humor, adventure, romance, and action. Surprises in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Redstream here. You probably know about my clan, the Sierra Travelers Clan, and our invention, the world , or if you prefer, dimension portal. We, the warriors choose the world we want to be in, and for me, I chose the world of 'Finding Nemo'. It was awesome and exciting, but I am getting ahead. The day came upon a few weeks after our newbie warrior, Clawheart went to her world, "How to Train Your Dragon". She was awesome, but now, it's my turn to tell my story of my journey.

It was getting to be late winter, and I was patrolling the territory with some other clanmates, double-checking everything since the battle with the South Siders a month ago. I got a few fresh scars from that battle, bearing them on my right arm and leg. It's quite an honor to have scars to symbol what a warrior had done to fight for. And I fought for my clan. Anyway, I was wearing a heavy blue coat over a wool tan sweater, and black pants with pale brown faux-fur boots.

I was heading back to Upworld House to zoom down by elevator to HQ, and everybody was usually themselves, chatting, betting, or play fighting. I saw Sunrise in the cafeteria at her table, eating. I grabbed my meal, a salad and vegetables. I am a semi-vegetarian with the exception of eating either crab or shrimp. Through that wasn't a secret to anybody up on the Surface or here, but there's a secret that only the clan and Sunrise knew, and that I am transgender. I was a girl but I wanted to be a boy. You can guess what happened to me by causing to be here in the clan so many years ago. Sunrise and the others helped with the money and everything and I got the surgery, through I still got some girl parts left over in me to my request.

Anyhow, I walked over to Sunrise and she looked up, hearing me, and smiled. I grinned slightly, and asked if I could sit here, and she nodded. With a thankful smile, I sat down and began to eat. Sunrise commented that my totem radio necklace is waiting on my bed. I nodded, slightly hurrying to finish my meal, and finished in good timing, and dropped off my plate at the dirty dishes area, and with a nod of respect toward Sunrise, I quickly semi-ran to my room.

My blue door is number 21, the number that I figured that a certain great white's age is. I have a great crush toward Bruce. I love sharks, especially great whites and tiger sharks. Sharks are not the dangerous creatures that a great people are afraid of. Shoot, sharks are mostly harmless until you annoy them or attract them with blood. Bruce has that problem, struggling to control himself to not eat fish, only kelp, and trash on the ocean floor that people throw away. I admire him for that. He's a good-hearted fella, having help with his best mates, Chum and Anchor. And I plan to help him along, and see if I could assist some in Marlin and Dory's journey to Australia.

Anyway, I headed in my room, the doorway dangling with seashells, and fake sea flowers, and the floor, a white sand concrete covered with various faux coral of different colors, and my bed is shaped like a ship with the crow's nest filled with faux treasure, and a rust red dresser, and the walls painted in murals. The north wall contains the shark trio in full view, the east wall of Sydney and the harbor, and the west wall of the Great Barrier Reef underwater, with fish of various colors and shapes, and the bubbles here and there. My bathroom is sky blue walls, brown tiles, a glass sink, porcelain sink, and a claw footed black tub.

I gaped when I saw my necklace. _It's so cool!_ My totem is a tiger shark in sliver metal with very faint stripes on its back, and two teeth each side of the totem, hanging from a green/gold braid. The first tooth on the far left is a hammerhead shark tooth, right next to it is a mako shark tooth. On the right side, the nearest tooth is a great white shark tooth, and the last one on the far right is a tiger shark tooth. I put it on, and I feel so powerful and safe. I changed my clothes to a beach surfer look, a bleached torn white shirt with blue shorts, and tan sandals. I grinned, and headed out of my room.

I skipped practically all the way to the portal where everybody including Sunrise was waiting, and I saw their right hands up, then Sunrise spoke the shark trio's motto, with everybody else echoing it, I nearly tore up, hearing that famous motto. _They quoted it for me!_ Then they finished, bringing their hands down. Sunrise nodded with a big grin that nearly rivaled Bruce's smile, and with that, she turned the portal on. I smiled, thanked her, then I jumped into the portal. I looked around, the tunnels becoming the sea, showing the Great Barrier Reef in its natural, glorious beauty. I sighed peacefully, the colors calming me down.

"Amazing, isn't it?". asked a wistful voice. I looked for the voice, then I saw something move among one of the coral reefs, then it came out. I gasped in shock, recognizing the fish as Coral. She smiled at me as she came closer and closer to my face.

I asked shakily, "Coral, I never thought I'd see you here.".

Coral grinned, chuckling, "Well, I figure you might like to see a familiar face here. It's very wonderful for you to follow your dream. Through I was surprised that you like sharks, especially that big boy, Bruce, isn't it?".

I blinked, and fingered my hands nervously, "You don't mind? You aren't mad or anything?".

Coral waved a fin, rolling her eyes, "Of course not, kiddo. Besides, I like anyone who's special in any way like my precious Nemo. He's a remarkable boy, for sure. Marlin raised him all right.".

I smiled gently, "Thanks, ma'am. Nemo is a great boy.".

Coral scoffed softly, "Please call me Coral, if you don't mind me calling you Red, could I?".

I shook my head slightly, replied, "I don't mind.".

Coral nodded, "Speaking of special, Marlin Jr and Coral Jr, get over here!". Suddenly the caves near us spilled out with Juniors swimming out toward us, and swarming all over us. I giggled and laughed when they tickled me through my hair, face, neck, and arms, legs. I heard so much murmurs and laughs from the Juniors.

Coral chuckled, "All right, Juniors. That's quite enough playing. Red is needing to go somewhere now.". Awws and noos came from the Juniors as they reluctantly left me, swimming back to the caves. I heard a slight pant as I looked down to see a tiny Junior coming out from my sandals. The Junior's fins was flicking up and down. I leaned down, and gently cupped the Junior in my hands, brought it up close to my eyes. I saw a strikingly look-alike Coral with Marlin's eyes. She blinked at me, and I chuckled softly, as I brought the little Junior up to one of the caves. She looked back, then quickly flicked her tail on my nose with a giggle, and a thanking look in her eyes, then she swam into the cave.

"Oh, Red. You have a amazing heart. Thank you for helping my daughter there. She's one of the special ones. Now, I suppose you better get on. Can't keep the sea or your Bruce waiting!". Coral softly replied, then winked as she turned to swim, disappearing into her coral reef. I smiled, looked toward the end of the tunnel where the wrecked ship is, beckoning me. I then ran, and jumped, darkness overwhelming me, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, what hit me?_ I woke up to see that I'm underwater, and can breathe it like as it's oxygen back on HQ Earth. I look down to see my shadow, and I gasp, seeing that I'm heck as big. I look around to see where I am, and I see some glass mirrors cracked on the sea floor. Struggling to flick my tail and fins as I managed to make it to the mirrors, and I was shocked to see what I became. _A tiger shark just like I wanted to be!_ My top scales are silver gray with very faint dark red stripes on the back, and I saw my scars on my right fin and side, and my underbelly is solid white. My eyes remain dark brown. I got tons of teeth, but that wasn't it. The surprise was that my totem necklace somehow became a tattoo under my chin lined with my top dorsal fin, equal in opposite sides. I frown, touching the tattoo with my right fin, and I start to speak.

"Hello, isn't this working?". I asked curiously.

An answer, "Working good, Redstream. Roger that.". replied Sunrise. I nodded happily. Then I heard something. I looked around, sniffing and swimming around in circles, trying to pinpoint the sound then I heard it again. I swam toward it, getting used to alternating my tail and fins. I swerved around a corner, then I saw it. The wrecked ship stuck between the present sea floor and the wall of the ravine at the front. Then I distinctly saw three shapes, trying to push the ship back into the floor. _Oh, it must be Bruce and his best mates, Anchor and Chum!_ I gulped, getting closer and closer as I got to see Bruce and the others better. _Holy, I'm slightly bigger than Anchor, but I'm smaller, compared to Bruce's giant size!_ Maybe I would be bigger within a year since I was 15, almost 16 years shy of two months in human age. I must be a juvenile right now, probably 3 or 4 years old. Bruce is 21 in human age in my figurations, and must be 5 or 6 years, being a young adult or so.

I cleared my throat slightly, "Hello. I was wondering where I am, and I was hoping that you could help me.". The trio stopped and looked at me.

Anchor replied, "Why, it's an juvenile tiger one, mates. Strange that the little guy is far off from the north end of the reef. Hi, kiddo, you're here in the outskirts of the south end of the reef.".

I nodded slightly, "Oh, thank you for telling me. I suppose you don't have a place for me to rest or anything? Cause I got troubles with my family and well, let's say, my dream wasn't like theirs. They kicked me out.".

Bruce asked in his deep, respective voice, "May I ask why you are kicked out, young juvenile?".

I sighed, "The truth they kicked me is that I'm a semi-vegetarian.".

Chum gasped, "No way. You sayin' the truth, boyo?".

"That's the truth. If you don't want me here, that's all right. I will move out of your way now.". I grimaced slightly then started to turn around.

Bruce then said, "Actually, we want you here. We are like you, really.".

I turned my head, "You're serious, sir?".

Bruce laughed, "Sure, mate. I speak the truth! Mine's Bruce.". Chum and Anchor then introduced themselves.

I smiled, "They call me Red. Umm, looks like you are having trouble with this ship here. Want some help?". Bruce chuckled, nodded, then guided me to the back of the ship where it's slightly up from the ground.

Bruce said, "When you hear me say Go, you push here, this end into the ground while me and the boys push the other end, alright, Red?". I nodded and replied yes. Bruce smiled his trademark smile, and headed back to his end with the boys. I waited until I heard Bruce's order, then I pushed with all my might, the ship sliding down and backwards into the sand, landing on the floor with its left side falling down. I heard cheers and laughter.

"All right, Red, ye did it, boyo!", cheered Chum as he and the others happily swam over to my side. I smiled slightly and laughed. All day and night, I mostly explained my family and my story, and my preferences in diet as I happily and quickly got accaquatinced with them. We ate some kelp and some tasty garbage that humans wouldn't digest but I could since I'm a shark now. I then went to sleep in a small rusted command center with the other boys, respectively in space, but still being near each other. _Looks like I'm in the club now. They are awesome fellas. Bruce is so nice and has a good sense of humor. Chum is very respectful yet very sarcastic at times. Anchor is sea-smart, admitting that he has explored through the Eastern seas up north, and very chatty at times. So cool that I am a shark, a tiger shark at that! Can't wait to make some adventures and stuff with the boys! So tired._


	3. Chapter 3

For a time, I got used to moving my fins and tail, and I heard the Shark Trio's story of their side with Marlin and Dory. I asked them if I could see them, and Bruce replied that once he senses them coming back on the way to the reef, he will inform me and the others when it's time. I nodded slightly, and then I and the boys went on to explore, found the best kelp and seaweed beds, and had adventures with troublesome pods of killer whales, annoying dolphins, and evading monsters in the deep ravines down below.

I became close friends, sorta brothers with Chum and Anchor, telling tales and jokes all around, while Bruce became my best friend. I learned so much with him, since he has been in the ocean slightly longer than the others, showing me the best spots to play tag, spook the divers, and knowing which is better to eat, garbage or kelp. Through I was avoiding the one topic with him which my clan only knew, and I don't know how he and the others will take to it. _Yet, how do I know if I don't risk to tell them?_

The day approached upon a beautiful morning with the sun shining through the surface, and the kelp beds green as ever. I was swimming back with Bruce from a big exploration trip at a big trench at the far west area near Queensland from what Bruce told me. I was trying to sense the surface vibrations like Bruce taught me to.

"Red, mate, what are you doing?". asked Bruce as he turned around to see me as I just stopped.

I replied, "Sorry, Bruce. I was trying to sense vibrations like you showed me.".

Bruce smiled, "Turn your head toward that way. What do you sense there?".

Confused, I turned my head in the direction Bruce pointed, and to my shock, I sensed something.

"I sense something big and long.". I say curiously. Bruce nodded.

With a chuckle, "That's a ravine jellie, Red. A giant one at that. You done well, sensing him.". Bruce smiled widely.

"Hold on, you sense that it's male?". I asked out of shock.

Bruce laughed, "Not to judge, Red, but great whites has greater senses of perception and smell than tigers. So, I sensed that it's male, and it's a adult too.". with a smart look in his blue eyes.

I was awed and surprised at Bruce's power of his senses, gaping with my fins dropping down in shock. _That's probably how he knew that Marlin and Dory was nearby, and how he knew that the bomb balloons was dangerous._ Then I nibbled my lip, careful to not rip anything, for blood could make Bruce go crazy. I brought a fin up, thinking of how I should say my secret.

"Red, are you okay? You seem scared.". Bruce commented curiously.

I waved my fin away, "It's not you, Bruce. It's..(sighs), I have something big to tell you. Only a close old friend of mine knew my secret, and I was thinking if I would tell you.". I said nervously.

Bruce blinked, "Oh, I see. If it's your secret, I promise I won't tell anybody else, not even our best mates back at the ship.". with a small assuringly smile.

I smiled softly, managing it with my teeth. "Bruce, my parents died long ago, but they told me something before they died, and I wouldn't believe it at the time, but it made sense not long after. My secret is that I am a transgender, Bruce.".

Bruce frowned, "A transgender? Wait a second, I knew I smelt something strange coming from yourself when you first came to the ship. What truly are you?".

I grimaced, "I am a boy with girl parts. I didn't know what happened, but I became who I am once I acknowledged it.".

Bruce widened his eyes, gaping slightly. Then he became thoughtful, and nodded slightly, "Well, now it makes sense. It's our secret, Red. I won't tell the boys until you want yourself or me to say anything then.".

I sighed in relief, smiled widely, and thanked Bruce happily. He smiled, then asked if we could get going back to the ship and get some kelp to eat. I nodded, then we went to swim on. _Thank goodness. Bruce's an amazing guy, accepting me in my differences, and acknowledging it._ We finally got home, ate kelp with the boys, and went to sleep as usual, through Bruce was a bit closer to my side tonight. I smiled gently, then went off to dreamland, my head nodding off on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days has passed since my confession with Bruce, and I eventually met Marlin and the others. Why, Nemo thought that I was awesome and had wondered of how I got my scars, so I gave a almost-true story of that to him. I swore to visit once a while to the reef. Anchor and Chum was thinking of a vacation for all of us, so Anchor suggested New Zealand, while Chum brought up Tasmania. Bruce had the idea of a race to have the winner choose the place.

So we set the race for a furlong from the front of the ship to the border of New Caledonia, and I was a very close second next to Bruce, who won the race, with Anchor and Chum being in third and fourth place, respectively. He chose New Zealand. I was excited to see more beyond the borders of the Great Barrier Reef and our ship, so we set out a day later after a night rest of nerves and wonder.

"What do you think, Red, of this place?". asked Bruce curiously as we swam through the strait of New Zealand, and the Bay of Islands.

I smiled widely, commented, "It's incredible, the colors and the residents. Why did you chose this place while you would choose anyplace else?".

Bruce chuckled, and tilted his head as he looked ahead. Anchor and Chum went their own ways earlier, saying about smelling some good garbage back in the strait. "Actually, I was born here. I was with my mother for some months before I was able to live on my own. I rarely saw my father, barely knowing him apart from his name and reputation.". He replied.

"You were born here in this wonderful place. Wow, Bruce. ...What do you mean by your father having a reputation?". I curiously asked.

Bruce sighed heavily, "Mate, you must understand that my race has been misjudged for years, but my father's reputation takes the kelp. He actually terrorized the humans here and there, and I was so ashamed that I had to choose to be a vegetarian then, and I don't regret it, not now or ever.".

I widened my eyes, "That must have been so awful for you, Bruce. (smiles) Look at you now, a vegetarian and a best mate to boot!".

"Indeed! Red, ...I have been wondering since that day, and you never explained how you came to be, well, in your condition.". Bruce tilted his head toward me slowly with curiosity in his eyes.

I stopped swimming, brought my fins up to rub themselves as I sighed softly, trying to think of what to say. "Bruce, please listen and don't interrupt me, alright?". Bruce nodded silently. "Let's see here, I was back home in a harbor where my folks and friends resided, and it was a moon after my second year of age passed. Like you, I used to eat meat and I was hunting in a favorite spot of mine when nets came out of nowhere, trapping me. I struggled fiercely as I was brought up by a group of ragtag humans. I was scared, for I heard stories of humans hunting sharks for food and appendages. Soon, I realized they weren't hunters, it was worse than that."

"I was kept alive in this tank and soon, what I could remember is this man putting a human poker, then I was out. I didn't know how long I was unconscious. When I came to, I could smell something entirely different in me, and realized that somehow they put female parts in me, and unfortunately, I was in heat. To the humans, they only noticed that I was acting weird, and brought a male tiger shark, slightly bigger, but aggressive. In horror, I realized that he didn't notice me, only scented that I was female somehow, and his eyes was in mating mode. I tried to swim away, smacked him, but to no success. With shame, he came close to me, and I knew I had to kill him out of defense, so I did. It was the first time I struggled from smelling blood, and promised not to do that anymore. They got me back to the ocean, came home, but soon, I was without friends, folks dead, so I left, learning to eat kelp and garbage.". I finished with a deep sigh, looking at Bruce.

Bruce gaped, his fins limp, his blue eyes shocked and wide. "Oh, my god. He gave you these scars?". he whispered. I nodded solemnly. I heard a sigh, then I felt my snout lifted, my eyes into Bruce's eyes, sympathy and admiration in them.

"Red, you may be different, but I respect you even more now, that you gave me a terrible, yes, but strong story of your past. I may not know much about your condition, but know this, I don't care if you are something else. You are my friend, maybe more, and I know you aplenty, mate.". He gently complimented.

Confusedly, I asked, "How do you mean that I am more than a friend, Bruce?". with a tilt of my head.

Bruce chuckled softly, then whispered, "I have feelings for you, Red. I must confess that I have never dated a male before, but I am willing to try if you would accept me.".

I gasped, "Bruce, are you serious?"

"I have never been more sure of this than anything before in my life, and that beats even my vegetarian goal!". replied Bruce confidently and loudly. I widened my eyes, then I smiled, nuzzled our snouts together, with Bruce giving his famous smile, and his eyes glittering in the dim sunlight. We then swam on, exploring some more, being playful with each other, and telling Anchor and Chum of our relationship, and to my pleasure, they accepted it steadily. We went for a meal of kelp and some old trash tonight, and headed to sleep on a big patch of starwort that was known by Anchor. _Who knew a great white shark like Bruce would date someone like me? It's great to have understanding friends. I am so relieved._


	5. Chapter 5

We spent about a week in the Bay of Islands before we went back through the Strait to home. It was the usual, through with the addition of me and Bruce nuzzling now and then. Then all our lives was changed so sudden on a warm day. Anchor and Chum was challenging each other to see if who can eat the most garbage in a spot while I was playing water ball with Bruce. Waterball is the version on a ball of kelp/seaweed. Anyhow, it was my turn to slap the ball back to Bruce when the surface got dark. We all looked up to see the underside of a seemingly big boat.

Bruce murmured, "They weren't supposed to be here until later for crabbing season.". as he looked up confusedly.

"Bruce, I think it isn't a crabbing ship. It's a whaling ship.". I said, horrified as I recognized the rigs' shadow on the boat, used to hunt whales.

Anchor and Chum gasped, terrified. "We better get out of here. These whalers are monsters!". shouted Anchor.

"No, wait. I'm getting something here.". I replied steadily as I sensed hard to what's bothering me. Something was touching the surface on and off, and when it touched down, I got a visual in my mind, then I gasped as I sensed it fully.

Bruce said closely, "What is it? Are you okay?".

I looked straight at Bruce, "It's a baby orca. She's stuck in the cage. We need to get her out of there, NOW!".

Bruce nodded solemnly, "Anchor, Chum, you distract the whalers while Red and I bust the cage, and get the little one out. Understand, boys?".

Anchor and Chum growled, firm faces, "You got it, boss!". then they swam off to the front of the ship, letting their fins out, and hearing humans shout and yell above the surface. I nudged Bruce, and we swam up to where the cage is. As I got closer, I could see the baby orca terrified and scared.

"Don't worry, little one. We're going to get you out of there. These humans are really bad, so you must remain quiet while I and he will bust the cage out, all right?". I whispered gently.

The little girl whimpered and nodded. "Bruce, you better do the torpedo and break the chain, hurry!". I commented quietly. Bruce nodded, and swam down to the sea floor, then I heard a grunt, then a whoosh sound as Bruce zoomed by, broke the surface, dived in a curve, tore the chain in a sweep, and crashed trough the surface. I watched the cage as it drifted down to the sea floor, then I put myself in a zoom and whammed the front door of the cage, managing it down to 80 degrees.

"Bruce, I got the first bit, you do the ram from below!". I yelled as Bruce got close. Bruce nodded, drifted close to the floor, then in a swipe, he rammed up through the top part, half tearing off the half off, leaving a huge space for the baby to swim out. She squeaked happily as she swam out, flicking her tail and fins as she went into a few moves in joy and happiness.

"Hey, we're back! You should have seen their human faces! Priceless!". As Anchor and Chum swam down to us from the boat, chortling and laughing. The baby eeped, and zoomed behind me.

I glared, "Boys, pipe down. You're scaring her. Honey, it's all right. It's just Anchor and Chum, our dear friends. Is that right, Bruce?".

Bruce chuckled heartily, "You got that right, love. We're friends here, all of us. It's okay. We won't hurt you. We are not meat-eaters. We are vegetarians. Boys, let's say the motto.". I and the others raised our fins and said the motto as a whole. The baby giggled.

"Now, since we are safe, we should keep moving on. Honey, do you know where's your family is?". I asked curiously.

The baby whimpered and shook her head, tilting up to the whaling ship that's already disappearing out of our view.

Bruce replied, "Oh, dear. You are all alone, baby girl?". The baby whimpered louder, and shaking visibly. I sshed her gently and quietly as I cuddled her softly.

"It's okay, honey. We are here, and we can be with you. I know I can't promise, but we will try to find your family. After all, they must be somewhere.". I whispered. The baby slowly stopped shivering and looked up at me, and crooned curiously.

I grinned a bit, "There, that's better, honey. Do you have a name, hmm? I can't keep calling you honey or Bruce calling you baby girl.".

The baby frowned a bit, then smiled as I saw her eyes sparkle. She has chestnut brown eyes, the usual marking of the orca, with her dorsal fin sporting 3 mini spots. She squeaked high-pitched as she pointed a fin up at the surface, swimming up as we followed her. She breathed for a bit, searching for something as we waited below. Then she came below, pointing again, specifically at the moon.

Bruce murmured, "Your name is Moon?". The baby shook her head, then pointed to her dorsal fin.

I realized, "Oh, is it Moonspot?". Moonspot nodded and squeaked happily.

Anchor and Chum chuckled, "That's a downright pretty name, all right.". I chuckled, and nudged Moonspot gently as I told her that we're heading home, and planning on how to find her family. She was happy and curious at the same time. Bruce laughed softly. Night fell, and we found a manageable cave that fitted us all easily. _Talk about a adventure. Oh, Moonspot is amazing and so cute. I hope we find her family soon. At least she is safe and that whaling ship is gone. I better figure out where to go and search. So tired._


	6. Chapter 6

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Well, I have to say that Redstream definitely chose his world excellently. Having best mates in Anchor & Chum, a boyfriend in Bruce, and a new friend in Moonspot. She stayed with them for a few months until she was adopted into another pod of orcas from the west. With sadness, her true family has disappeared or unfortunately gotten killed by the whalers. Moonspot promised to visit every year, and the gang was bittersweet to see her go, knowing that she's safe and happy with her new pod.

Within some weeks later, mating season approached, and for a while now, Redstream & Bruce has been trying for pups. I hope they will be blessed with the new year or so. In other matters, Nemo and his friends has been playing with Anchor & Chum in sight of Marvin's supervision. And there hasn't been any more intruding whalers or anything else dangerous. And there has been another development a month later. The Tank gang came home to the reef, much to Nemo's happiness and joy. Altogether, it's a weird, but awesome family for Redstream who's happy with everything of recent.

He says that he doesn't want to be human anymore. Apparently, he's very happy with being a shark, a tiger at that. Well, that's everything I got for you all. I might check up here and there in the future, but for now, I am grateful for Redstream.


End file.
